


Fuck Your Jealousy

by wanheda_two_heda



Series: Kink Meme 2 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, jealous!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanheda_two_heda/pseuds/wanheda_two_heda
Summary: Prompt : I want to see some jealous!clarke that takes out all that jealousy out on Bellamy in a powerful way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, but I wrote it, so here it is.

Clarke thought that she could be a supportive best friend when Bellamy installed Tinder on his phone. She thought she could sit there and watch him swipe through girls that he found attractive and ignore the pang in her gut at the thought that none of those girls were her. She thought she could help him pick out outfits for his dates and ignore the fact that he didn't text her late at night when he was out, or that she wouldn't get an update until morning.  
  
She'd done all of this for him first with Roma, and then with Mel, Gina - whom Clarke had actually liked - and now Echo, who was the worst of all. Since he started sleeping with Echo, Clarke was barely allowed to see Bellamy. She hardly heard from her friend anymore; he never texted, never called, and their weekly bar nights had been put on hold until he moved on to another girl.  
  
But after years of being in love with Bellamy, Clarke was not about to wait for him to find another girl. In fact, she was about ready to make him see that he should give up on Echo, too. A plan began to form in her mind, and before she could give herself too much time to think about it, she was jumping into her shower. Clarke took care to shave her legs, legs that had been lacking care throughout her recent self-imposed dry spell, and then moved on to her pussy, removing the soft blonde curls from every inch as she imagined Bellamy's tongue sliding up her wet folds. She used her favorite body wash, one she knew left her smelling enchanting for hours, and then turned the shower off.  
  
She carefully did her makeup, curled her hair and let the loose waves fall over her shoulders, and spritzed a cloud of perfume into the air to walk through as she headed to her room to find something to wear. The weather outside was warm, the summer sun just starting to turn orange, and she found a flowing, white cotton skirt that reached mid-calf to pair with a skin tight black halter top that exposed a strip of skin above her skirt's waistline. She forwent underwear all together, knowing that her tits looked magnificent in the halter without any kind of support. The lack of underwear, well, that would just make her plan move along that little bit faster.  
  
She took an Uber to Bellamy's apartment, and the nerves didn't begin to set in until she was halfway there. It was Friday night. Surely he'd already have something on the go with Echo. Calling to let him know she was on her way would have ruined the effect she was going for, so she either had to accept that her entire plan was a bad idea, or plow forward without any regards for consequences. She chose the later, throwing caution to the wind.  
  
The Uber pulled up in front of Bellamy's apartment complex, and she hurried inside before she could change her mind. She knocked heavily on Bellamy's front door, and nearly sagged in relief when she heard his familiar footsteps coming closer. He opened the door, about to say something, but then stopped when he saw that it was her.  
  
"Clarke? I didn't know you were stopping by. Did I forget something?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't know, your best friend, maybe?"  
  
"Clarke," he sighed sadly.  
  
"Save it, Bell. What's a girl got to do to get your attention?"  
  
He went to answer, but she cut him off with a dainty hand to his chest.  
  
"Never mind, don't answer that; I've got a pretty good idea." She pushed him backwards into his apartment and shut the door, locking it behind her back without looking. "Have plans tonight?"  
  
"I was supposed to go out with Echo in an hour, or so."  
  
She reached her free hand, the one that wasn't still splayed across his chest, up along his thigh and felt for his cellphone in his pocket. She reached in and pulled it out, handing it to him. "Cancel them," she ordered.  
  
"But - "  
  
"Tell her you can't make it."  
  
"Clarke, I can't -"  
  
Clarke dropped to her knees in front of him, her hands trailing down his body after her. He swallowed when her hands popped open the button at the front of his jeans. "I think you can," she said, looking up at him through full eyelashes.

She palmed him through his clothes, and even though she'd constantly imagined his dick as she fingered herself senseless before falling asleep, she'd never seen it. Feeling it now, she knew that her imagination had supplied her with an image that was pretty close to the real thing.  
  
"Clarke," he panted. "What are you doing?"  
  
"It seems like lately, this is the only way to get to spend time with you."  
  
"Clarke, you don't have to - " But as he talked, his hand came down to her head, carding his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Just shut up and tell Echo to fuck off," she said, yanking his jeans and his boxers down in one swift motion.  
  
His protest died in his throat, and instead, he managed a guttural moan as Clarke wrapped her lips around his cock. His grip on her hair tightened when Clarke ran the flat of her tongue down his length, stopping at the base and laving her tongue around his balls. Her hand went up to grip his shaft, flattening it against his toned stomach, and licking her way back up to the tip before swirling her tongue around the head, licking greedily at the bead of precum that had gathered at his slit.  
  
"Jesus Fucking Christ," he choked.  
  
"Did you tell Echo not to expect you?" she asked.  
  
He made to object, but thought better of it and instead just grabbed his cellphone from where he'd dropped it on the back of his couch and fired off a quick text message.  
  
"Good choice," Clarke praised, her tiny hand sliding up his thigh and wrapping around him to slide he finger along the sensitive skin below his balls all the way to his ass from the back.  
  
Her other hand went to the base of his dick, and she took it into her mouth, not wasting any time as she hungrily sucked it down, humming at the feel of his head bumping against her soft palate. Bellamy held her hair firmly in his fist and thrust into her, shoving his massive cock down her throat. Clarke pulled back, his dick leaving her mouth with a wet popping sound.  
  
"No," she chided. "You've been putting me last for weeks, now, so I'm going to do what I want, got it?"  
  
He could only manage a nod as Clarke leaned back in to pull one of his balls into her mouth, sucking at it gently while her hand massaged his other one. His hand petted her soothingly through her hair. He let her continue her ministrations for a few more minutes before he reached down to pull her up by her elbows.  
  
"I can put you first, baby," he offered. "I can make you feel so good. I know I've been terrible to you lately, but let me make it up to you. Let me make you forget all about it, Princess."  
  
Clarke moaned as she rubbed herself on his thigh, aching for friction. Her cunt had begun to drip the moment she walked through his door. Bellamy's hand fought easily past the skirt's flimsy elastic, and he slid a finger along her lips. Clarke thrust forward, his thick calloused finger bumping her clit. She inhaled sharply as her head fell back. Bellamy's grip on her elbow tightened to hold her up and he leaned forward, his lips finding her throat, licking a strip along the column of her neck to a spot behind her ear that made her breath hitch and had her fucking down on his finger again.  
  
"You like that, Princess? Is it my mouth on your neck or my finger teasing your pussy that has you so wet?"  
  
"Both," Clarke moaned. "More. Please, Bell."  
  
"Want do you want, pretty thing? Let me make it up to you. I'll give you anything you want, just tell me what will make you feel good."  
  
He stepped out of his jeans that were pooled at his ankles and guided her to his couch, letting her lie back.  
  
"Fingers, Bellamy. Fuck me with your fingers," Clarke panted.  
  
"Is that all? I think I owe you much more than that," he said with a smirk, hands going to the backs of her knees to ease her legs apart.  
  
Before she could answer, he buried his head between her thighs and licked a strip from her dripping wet opening all the way up the her clit, dragging her arousal on the tip of his tongue and letting it sit on her clit for him to lick up with quick, hungry slashes of his tongue. Clarke let out a sharp cry and arched her hips off his couch, fucking his face and effectively spreading her juices all over his mouth and chin.  
  
"That's it, baby. Come get what you need from me."

Clarke hummed and wound her fingers through his inky black hair, pushing his head back down to where she needed it most. She held him there as he circled her clit with his tongue, flicking over the sensitive nub every so often.  
  
" _Fuck, Bellamy_ ," she moaned, and it make his dick twitch.  
  
"That feel good, baby girl?" She made a sound of agreement, prompting Bellamy to trail a finger along her labia, coating it in her arousal, and then inserting it into her tight pussy.  
  
The sound it made as he inserted it easily right to his second knuckle had him thrusting his hips down against the couch, desperate for anything to rub his dick against.  
  
"More, Bellamy. Fuck. I need more."  
  
"Tell me. Tell me what I can give you," he said, the stubble on his chin brushing against her clit and making her hips buck.  
  
"Another finger. Please, Bellamy. I need more inside of me."  
  
"Anything for you, sweet princess."  
  
He pulled out his finger, and then inserted two, and she let out a high-pitched keen as he fucked into her quickly. He felt her walls tighten around his calloused fingers, and he crooked them up, rubbing against that spot inside of her that her own fingers were just too short to reach, and sucked hard on her clit when he knew she was right on the verge of her orgasm. She came screaming his name and bucking wildly against his face. He slowed his licks over her clit, letting her ride out the after shocks and come down slowly from her high. With his fingers still in her, he surged up to kiss her.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been around, Princess," he said against her mouth.  
  
"You're not forgiven yet," she said with a wicked smile.

Bellamy pulled Clarke into his lap on the couch, her knees on either side of his hips, and he smoothed her skirt down her thighs as she caught her breath. With his hands still against her legs, his fingertips dancing against her skin, his mouth found her neck, tracing wet kisses along her collarbone all the way up to her jaw. Clarke dropped her head back, giving him more room to mouth against her pulse point.  
  
"I'm sorry, babe," he said against her skin. "I shouldn't have brushed you off like I did. You're my favorite girl. I want you to know that."  
  
Clarke dragged her nose along his jawbone up to his ear. She caught his earlobe between her teeth, biting down and tugging on it, causing Bellamy's hands to tighten on her hips as a groan escaped him, his pelvis to thrust up into her, desperate for friction.  
  
"Show me," she whispered, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear.  
  
"Oh, Princess, you don't know all the things I could do to show you just how special you are to me."  
  
He crashed his mouth against hers, his hand fisting in her hair to hold her close. Clarke rocked her hips against him, and found him already hard and wanting against her core.  
  
" _Show me_ ," Clarke whined. "Please, Bellamy, show me."  
  
His lips found her ear, same as she'd done earlier. "I will. I promise, sweet thing. I'm going to make you feel incredible."  
  
He braced her against him with a strong arm and lifted her into his arms. Bellamy walked his girl to his bedroom, shutting the door and pressing Clarke to it. He kissed her, licking into her mouth slowly, his lips moving against hers softly. Hips hips ground into hers in an infuriatingly slow rhythm, and Clarke pulled at his hair.  
  
" _Please, Bell. I need more._ "  
  
"Patience, babe. I'm going to make this so worth it for you. You're gonna be begging me to stop by the time I'm through with you," he growled the last part against her breast before sinking his teeth into the creamy white flesh.  
  
Clarke gasped, her head knocking against the door with a resonating rattle.  
  
"Easy, baby girl," Bellamy soothed. "Easy, now."  
  
His hand wove into her hair gently, holding her head in place as his other hand yanked her top down to expose her chest. His mouth found her nipple without hesitation, his tongue laving over the sensitive nub, teeth flashing against it as he continued his easy rocking into her. Clarke could feel wetness pooling between her thighs, soaking through the thin white cotton of her skirt. She whined, the sound coming from the back of her throat. Bellamy moved his mouth to her other nipple, and Clarke's hand found his hair, holding him against her chest.  
  
"Fuck, your tits are gorgeous. Anyone ever told you how gorgeous your tits are Clarke?"  
  
She wants to tell him that all of her partners have, but none of them have ever said it in a way that makes her believe it, not the way Bellamy does. She feels something coil low in her belly. She reaches down to the hem of his shirt, slipping her hands under it and up his torso to his shoulders, his shirt gathering at her elbows. Bellamy pins her to the door with his hips, raising his hands so that she can pull it over his head.  
  
"Just how I want you," Clarke says, her voice breathy. "Although I'm still a little too clothed for my liking."  
  
He gave her a shit eating smirk. "I can take care of that," he said with a wink.  
  
He drops her onto his bed, and she bounces, her tits jiggling in a way that makes Bellamy bite his lower lip and groan. She giggles. He surges over her, his lips meeting hers as one hand struggled to get her crop top off of her.  
  
"Need a bit of help?" Clarke teased.  
  
"Shut up, Clarke. This is all about you, tonight. I got you," he said, and she dropped her head back with a moan as she felt her arousal increase between her legs.


End file.
